masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Morkgul Rhoen
Morkgul Rhoen is a Warrior of Clan Morkgul, veteran of the Reaper War, a former C-Sec officer, and a bounty hunter. He is one of the main characters of Mass Effect: Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy. Born on , to Morkgul Torque, the leader of Clan Morkgul. Like most young Krogan, he left his clan early, seeking work as a mercenary as the slowly killed off his race. Over the next 172 years, Rhoen traveled the galaxy, mostly working as a freelancer but even took a tour with the on . In 2184 CE he returned to his home, to rejoin his clan, only to discover his father had been killed by Morkgul Orak, Rhoen's uncle, and betrayed Torque's ideals of a unified Krogan. He along side his brother and Clan Urdnot defeated Orak's men, and Rhoen took the helm of Clan Morkgul. He continued to fight alongside the Krogan of Urdnot during the Reaper War as well. Clan Morkgul was sent to as the primary support for the . After the war, he stepped down as leader, passing the title down to his brother Morkgul Morik. After the war, Rhoen left Tuchanka once again but this time, altered by the death and destruction he had seen across the galaxy during the war, sought a new life, and found his way to the Citadel. There he enlisted in C-Sec. His time in C-Sec was peaceful and enjoyable for sometime, but eventually, Rhoen found himself in gambling debt with the Gunners, and he began to go behind the law to pay off his debt. Soon an investigation was launched into corruption in C-Sec, and Rhoen fled. By 2271 CE however, Rhoen, living a new life and still being somewhat of a lawman, found his way on board the FV Aetherius, under the command of Bounty Hunter Kasper Martial. Biography Early Life Morkgul Rhoen was born on , the homeworld of most of , and the first child of Morkgul Torque to survive the . Clan Morkgul had fractured after the Krogan rebellions, and Torque began his own unification conflict, as he attempted to reunite Morkgul. Rhoen's beliefs conflicted with Torque's, Rhoen saw a Krogan unification as just a stall, a united Krogan wouldn't cure the Genophage. He left Tuchanka, and was disowned by his father for his insubordination, and despite his brother, Morkgul Morik's best attempts to stop him. Rhoen met almost immediate hostility outside of Tuchanka, many people in the galaxy did not trust Krogan, or were simply alarmed by their presence, he used this to his advantage. He went from planet to planet working odd jobs for several years, until a bar fight on with several mercenaries left him with a few cuts and a warrant for attempted murder. The leader of the mercenaries he had fought with sought out the Krogan, offering him a position in their crew. Rhoen accepted the offer, knowing if he stayed on Illium, he'd end up in prison or dead. Mercenary Work At the turn of the new galactic year in 2019, Rhoen officially began his life a mercenary, working for the Kayto Phyne, on board his ship, the Black Ire. Rhoen quickly adapted to mercenary life, and became the team's bruiser, often working as a shield for the rest of his squad or muscling out witnesses and merchants. He became close with his team, Urdnot Korr, Fahl Tyken, Oman Quip, and an , Kaiy N'Loria. For the next 24 years he pillaged, pirated, and fought his way across the galaxy with the crew of the Ire. In 2043 CE however, the group took a job in the Skyllian Verge. The operation didn't go according to plan, and following a betrayal and the destruction of a fueling facility, only Rhoen and Kaiy were left. The two went their separate ways, Kaiy taking the Ire, and Rhoen deciding it was time for a change. Kaiy extended him an offer before they split, that if he were to ever be down on his luck in the future and needed a job, she'd always be willing to help. Rhoen returned to his mercenary work not long after losing his team, this time he decided to work solo, as a freelancer. Over time, Rhoen worked hire after hire across the galaxy, becoming a seasoned, adaptive, and intelligent warrior. Return to Morkgul Rhoen had long wished to return to Tuchanka, and often wondered what had become of Clan Morkgul. Upon hearing news of Krogan Clans gathering together under the banner of , Rhoen returned to Tuchanka. There he sought out Urdnot Wrex, to find what had happened of his clan. However, Rhoen was met with much grief, and after talking down the Urdnot troops, he was informed by Wrex that Morkgul was fighting with Urdnot. In the months prior, his Uncle Morkgul Orak had usurped and murdered Torque, and dedicated to surpassing Udrnot he betrayed Torque's ideals of a unified Krogan. Enraged, Rhoen swore revenge, and shortly after reunited with his brother and several other members of Clan Morkgul that were fighting against Orak. The Krogan discovered the Orak had established a base of operations in old Krogan ruins outside of Urdnot's domain. Rhoen and his warriors launched an attack on the base, and with in its confines he found numerous imprisoned members of Morkgul. The faithful Morkgul members defeated Orak's men, and Rhoen engaged Orak in one on one combat. Though Orak nearly defeated the young Krogan, Rhoen turned the tables, killing Orak. After the fight, with no one left to lead Morkgul, Rhoen took the reigns, uniting his people under his banner. Rhoen led his Morkgul remnant to Urdnot lands, discussing a treaty with Urdnot Wrex, and joining his allegiance. Much changed since his youth, Rhoen quickly became an advocate for the Krogan unification under Clan Urdnot, he was always ready to negotiate with other clans, but wouldn't hesitate to eliminate them if they refused to join the other clans. He saw the Krogan unification as glorifying. In 2185 CE, he befriended , the genetically perfect Krogan who had been accepted into Urdnot. Rhoen was also placed in command of , he spent the next several months teaching Grunt how to lead the company, and then stepped down transferring to the The Reaper War In early 2186 CE, the launched their harvest on the galaxy. As the Reapers made their way through Batarian space, and to Earth, Tuchanka was missed by the large Reaper fleets. However, several Reaper scouts units attacked the planet, keeping the Krogan forces engaged. Urdnot Turrin assumed command of the Krogan First Division, as Urdnot Wrex left for the summit with the , , and . Rhoen was the commanding officer for Tobana Company, the premier scouting unit for the First Division. Tobana became a combat unit as the fighting on Tuchanka escalated, utilizing hit and run guerrilla warfare against the Reaper forces. The tactics were successful, but only at stalling the enemies advance. Rhoen and Tobana would join Wrex, and the crew of the in the convoy to secure the Shroud and disperse the Genophage cure. On route to the shroud, the convoy hit a road block, and then attacked by Reaper forces. In the chaos, Rhoen lost his Tomkah and most of his squad. Rhoen quickly regrouped the survivors from the convoy and launched an assault on the Reaper lines while the remaining forces headed for the Shroud. He saved a Turian pilot, Kyvin Nasarius, who joined his men in the fight. The Turian quickly gained the respect Rhoen and the other Krogans, with his selfless bravery. The Krogan managed to breach the grounds of the Shroud just in time to witness the Reaper being destroyed by . 'Miracle at Palaven' After the battle at Tuchanka, the Krogans celebrated the curing of the Genophage, but the festivities were short lived for Clan Morkgul though. The warriors of the Krogan First Division traveled across the galaxy to with a payload of Warp Bombs. Once on the ground Rhoen rendezvoused with the Turian insurgents, handing over the warp bombs, it was at this time that his friend, Kyvin announced he would be joining his fellow Turians on their suicide mission, much to Rhoen's disapproval. The two said their goodbyes, and Rhoen led his men to their safe zone, witnessing the destruction of the Reaper Sovereign Class from a distance. He stayed on Palaven for the remainder of the Reaper War, developing a new respect for the Turian forces he fought alongside. After the crucible had been activated, and the Reaper's destroyed, Rhoen returned to Tuchanka. Post War It wasn't long after the end of the war, after the celebrations and the discussions of things to come, that Rhoen long to leave once again. He decided it was time to walk away, once again leaving clan Morkgul, but leaving his brother in command the clan, wishing him well and departing Tuchanka once again. He sought a new life, no longer interested in the life of a mercenary he wanted to help others, and moved to the Citadel, where he joined C-Sec. Over his years in C-Sec, Rhoen was a model officer, and greatly changed the view of Krogan for many on the citadel. However, over the years he began to have troubles. Eventually he fell greatly in debt with one of the Citadel's underground criminal organizations, the Gunners. Because he was unable to pay off his debts, they extorted Rhoen, forcing him into letting them off easy on crimes, forging paper work, and turning a blind eye to their activities. Knowing that this would catch up to him before long, Rhoen abruptly resigned and fled the Citadel in 2270 CE. Bounty Hunter After living the Citadel, Rhoen laid low for a short period of time before resurfacing in Citadel Spacing after meeting a bounty hunter and captain, Kasper Martial. The Captain offered Rhoen a place with his crew, mostly other bounty hunters, on board the FV Aetherius. Rhoen accepted, eventually befriending several members of the crew, including Saelian Praxiun a turian, and Iyra Aldonia an Asari. Battle Above Numia Rhoen was present with Saelian on board the Aetherius when it was ambushed by August Braylen's fleet. Description Physical Description Morkgul Rhoen is physically similar to most Krogan, in size and appearance. He stands at 222.6 Cm (7.3 Ft), and weighs well over a ton in his armor. The hide on his head is dark brown, and his skin a faint amber, with a pair of bright blue eyes. Rhoen also lacks the famed scars most Krogan have, he is rather elusive for a Krogan and has never been severely injured in battle. Personality To most, Rhoen is a stereotypical Krogan, loud, obnoxious, and ambitious. He was thick headed, always willing to argue his point, and despite his protest, had quite the temper. He had a deep respect and care for his family, even after his father had disowned him, Rhoen was just too proud to seek forgiveness. The soft spot he has isn't for many, and he won't hesitate to end a life, even if it's someone he considers a friend. Due to what he experienced while serving on the Ire, Rhoen understands trust can't just be given to anyone. Unlike many Krogan though, Rhoen is beyond friendly, kind, and quite excitable, often using the word "hype" to describe himself. Though in his younger days, he was quite cold, this personality change occurred during the Reaper War, due to the friendships he developed with humans, Turians, and the Asari he fought along side. Crude to the least, Rhoen's humor revolved around his signature trash talk, sarcasm, and borderline cruel jokes. He enjoyed a good "shit talk sesh" as he called it. He is a quick learner as well, and could adapt quite well to most situations, a common misconception, perhaps that gives him an advantage as well. Rhoen, as with most Krogan, is an avid drinker, often spending much of his down time gulping down drink after a drink, and surprisingly, still holding his personality together. Despite Rhoen's best qualities, he has dark secrets, including a gambling addiction. This addiction led to him leaving his post at C-Sec after falling in debt with a gang on the Citadel. He hides these issues from others, and in fact just tries to ignore that it ever happened. But after finding out C-Sec was investigating his former department, the fear of being caught began to manifest in the Krogan. Though not often does he act like a typical Krogan, Rhoen takes offense when someone points that out, as Rhoen believes Krogan shouldn't be stereotyped, and in these moments, Rhoen has been known to threaten others. Skills and Abilities Powers= *'Carnage:' Rhoen rips targets to shreds with a shotgun style blast, dealing major collateral damage to nearby enemies as well. *'Fortification:' Via Foucault currents, Rhoen can reinforce his own armoring, allowing him withstand even more damage than his durable krogan hide already provides. He can also purge the charge into his gauntlets to provide a devastating melee attack. *'Inferno Grenade:' Carriers several "Inferno" cluster grenades, capable of lighting enemies ablaze and providing a large area of damage. *'Rage:' Rhoen is able to send himself into a brute-krogan rage, increasing his pain tolerance, increasing the durability of his hide, increasing his reactions, increasing his physical strength, and just about anything else that can assist him in battle. |-| Abilities= *'Krogan Durability:' Like all of his species, Rhoen was extremely tough and durable. A combination of his skin and hide, organ system, and redundant nervous system allow him to withstand most damage. Because of this he is able to literally put his body on the line with little worry, in most cases. *'Krogan Strength:' Another benefit of being krogan, Rhoen is gifted with advanced levels of strength, and is considered to be extremely powerful even by krogan standards. They say krogan grow stronger with age, and Rhoen is rather young for his species, but already more powerful than most. *'Peak Visual Awareness:' Krogan have wide-set eyes with 240 degree vision, this provides him with a broad view of his surroundings and the battlefield. Rhoen uses this to his advantage, greater visual acuity and awareness of approaching enemies and predators. *'Survivalist:' Rhoen is a seasoned survivor, having experienced many conflicts including the Reaper War, but beyond his experience is once again his species. Krogan have large shoulder humps store fluids and nutrients, enabling them to survive extended periods without food or water. Though Rhoen will complain about a lack of food, he can endure such long periods without it. This combined with his durability, makes him the ultimate survivalist. *'Redundant Nervous System:' As with all other krogan, Rhoen has an extremely redundant nervous system, using a neuroconductive fluid he is essentially impossible to paralyze. He can also heal at a much much higher rate than others and this adds to his durability. *'"Blood Rage":' The synergy of two aspects of krogan neurology. The first being a positive feedback loop enabled by fear or rage, in which adrenaline suppresses serotonin. The second is the over-developed krogan limbic system, diminishing his capacity for logic and self-control. When these two combine, it creates the blood rage, a moment of chaos in which Rhoen loses all control and becomes nearly invincible. *'Powerful Hand to Hand Combat:' As if being 223 centimeters tall and nearly 400 kilograms wasn't a clear enough sign, taking one punch from Rhoen could kill a human, and most other species. Rhoen is an absolute menace with his body, and can throw strikes that would tear anyone apart. However, he possesses a great amount of control over his strength, as demonstrated by the bar fight on Altakiril. He could of killed those batarians, but displayed enough control to dismantle them with out critically injuring them, despite being in a rage. *'Heavy Weapons Expert:' Rhoen's primary choice of firepower included all forms of heavy weapons. From missile launchers to heavy machine guns to incinerator cannons, Rhoen was comfortable with all forms of heavy weapons. He also understood his advantage using them, that combined with his krogan benefits made him the ideal heavy weapons expert. *'Diverse Combat Experience:' Rhoen served in numerous areas in the galaxy in his 300 years, but none more chaotic than the Reaper War. There he witnessed the worst of what the galaxy could endured, and he survived it. He learned how to work together with other species, how to survive, and carried with him the knowledge that no matter what he came to face, nothing could compare to what he already survived. This as guided him, and made him more of a leader in the eyes of others. *'Intimidation:' Once again, as massive and wide as Rhoen is, he is quite the sight, a sight that could intimidate most just at a glance. He knew this, and used it to his advantage in many situations. |-| Weaknesses= *'Reckless:' Despite all of its benefits, Rhoen's gun-ho attitude had the tendancy to cause issues as well. He will charge headfirst into battle, fearing nothing, and rightfully so, as not much could take him down. However, his allies are not as durable as he is, so his overzealous combat attitude can often place others in danger. *'Gambling Addiction:' Rhoen has a hidden gambling addiction, though he suppresses it, it costed him his job on the Citadel, and led to a series of events that involved Rhoen aiding known criminals due to his debts. Appereances *Mass Effect: Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy **COSG: The Dark Heart Quotes Trivia Gallery Related Pages *Iyra Aldonia (Companion) *Taylor McCloud (Companion) *Morkgul Torque (Father) *Morkgul Morik (Brother) *Morkgul Orak (Uncle) *Clan Morkgul *FV Aetherius (Vessel) *Kaiy N'Loria Category:Articles by WolfOfTheEast Category:Soldier Category:Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy Category:Krogan Category:Mercenaries Category:COSG Category:Criminals Category:C-Sec Category:Bounty Hunters